


jingle all the way

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Angst, Gen, Married Couple, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: making spirits bright
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	jingle all the way

**Author's Note:**

> early posting today (it's 20/12 here now gmt+8 homies rise up) because i have the flu and i want this outta the way so i can Sleep all day

"This is utterly ridiculous."

"Is not! It's gonna be fun, Chlo!"

"Adrichou!! Wait!" 

Adrien didn't look back as he ran outside. He was wrapped up in three jackets and Maman's really long scarf. He wasn't going to be freezing, that's for sure! 

"C'mon, Chlooo!" He calls for his best friend who was still standing at the entrance of the manor. 

"Adrien!" He hears Chloé whine. "Come back! It's too cold!" 

"Is not!" He repeats himself, "You gotta wear more than one jacket!" He yells back. 

"I don't wanna! That's stupid!!"

He doesn't answer that, opting instead to gather some of the fallen snow in hopes of making a snowman. He's never made one before! He's seen it done a lot on TV, but he wants to make one!

He remembers Chloé saying she's never made a snowman before... 

"Chlo, I'm gonna make a snowman!"

"W-wait up!!"

The little girl runs back inside the manor and Adrien huffs impatiently as he makes the first layer of the snowman. He's not having much success in making a big enough sphere for the snowman's body. He tries again, but he only makes a small sphere before it crumbles in his hand. 

His mittens are feeling a little damp and the cold is definitely seeping into his gloves. 

Chloé still isn't around and Adrien's starting to pout. He just wants to build a snowman! 

His lower lip is trembling as he's looking at the mound of snow in front of him. 

"Ade?"

He looks up and sees Papa standing behind him, looking worried. 

Adrien sniffles. 

Papa kneels before him and gently grabs his hands. "Mon chou, that was silly of you. What would your Maman say?" Gabriel gently tugs the mittens off his son's hands and warms them in his own. 

"I just... wanna make a snowman, Papa." His vision is blurry and he's close to crying, but Papa pulls him into a hug that he melts into. 

Papa carries him, slowly standing up. 

Papa ruffles his hair, "Let's get you warm inside, Ade." 

Adrien buries his head into the crook of his father's neck, "Désolé, Papa." 

"It's fine, Mon chou. I won't tell Maman if you don't, okay?" 

Adrien nods. 

They enter the warm Agreste manor together. 

* * *

Adrien wakes up with tears in his eyes. He wipes them away on the back of his wife's shoulder. 

"Chaton?" She asks. 

"Désolé, Milady. Didn't mean to wake you up." He mutters, tightening his hold on her, pressing her back to his chest. 

She gently pulls away from him, turning around to face him. Her eyes are surprised and then sad as she reaches a hand out to press against his cheek. A thumb wipes away another tear that escaped his eye. 

He turns his head to press a deep kiss on the palm of her hand. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shakes his head, not trusting his voice just yet, lest he start sobbing.

"Okay," She purses her lips. Before sliding a little bit upwards, kissing his forehead. "I love you, Adrien."

He holds her close, burying his nose into her silky hair. "I love you too, Marinette." 

**Author's Note:**

> yea i write angst and make adrien suffer because im sick and suffering
> 
> ごめんアドリアン君でもキミをいじめるから好き。キミのせいだ。私の推しキャラだもん!😘


End file.
